Love Really Hurts?
by 137JOY
Summary: Ini akhir kisah cintaku dengannya… Cinta tak harus memiliki… Tapi aku memiliki hati dan cintanya yang akan selalu tumbuh dihatinya dan dihatiku… Inilah takdir cintaku dengannya…. This Fanfic Yesung-Donghae...No Bash


Love Really Hurts

Pairing:YeHae(Yesung-Donghae)

**Bolehkah aku bersikap egois Donghae-ah….**

**Bolehkan aku memilikimu hanya untuk malam ini dan hari esok….**

**Bolehkan aku mencium lembut bibir tipis nan merah itu…..**

**Hanya kamu yang kubutuhkan**

**Hanya kamu yang ada di hati dan fikiranku**

**Hanya kamu….hanya kamu…..**

Aku membawanya kesebuah pantai didaerah Mokpo tempat kelahirannya,Lee Donghae namja manis yang hanya bisa kumiliki untuk hari ini saja.

Lee Donghae-ku akan meninggalkanku bersanding dengan wanita pilihan keluarganya,meninggalkan aku orang yang selalu mencintainya.

Mereka bilang cintaku dan cintanya SALAH karena kami sama,ya kami sama-sama Lelaki. Miris mungkin kisah cintaku ini,ya aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang namja…Apakah kau bisa menahan gejolak cinta yang ada dihatimu? Tidak,hatiku terus bergejolak menumbuhkan rasa cinta ini walaupun aku tahu Lee Donghae adalah seorang Lelaki.

"Hyung…Mianhe"ucap Donghae.

Yesungpun terdiam mendengar ucapan Donghae,ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat,tetapi sedetik kemudian Yesung tersenyum kearah Donghae.

"Gwenchanayo..Hae-ah,jangan pernah meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang tak pernah kau perbuat"

"tapi….a..ku ~"

"ssstttt…aku mengerti,mana ada orang tua didunia ini yang mau melihat anaknya berpacaran dengan sesama Lelaki,apalagi sampai menikah..bukankah itu konyol"

Donghae terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan Yesung,rahangnya mengeras berusaha menahan amarah..matanya mulai berkaca-kaca….

"HENTIKAN! Kau pikir cintaku ini konyol,kau pikir cinta yang tumbuh didalam hatiku ini aneh,apa kau pikir cinta kita ini salah!"teriak Donghae.

Yesung mencengkeram kuat bahu Donghae,memaksanya untuk menatap mata Yesung.

"hei….apa aku pernah mengatakan cintamu itu salah…apa aku pernah mengatakan cinta kita ini konyol?"

"tidak…aku mohon Hyung bawa aku pergi bersamamu,kemanapun asalkan bersamamu"Lirih Donghae.

"tidak,itu bukan ide dan jalan yang baik…aku hanya bisa membawamu pergi atas izin orangtuamu bukan dengan cara itu"tegas Yesung.

~YH...~

Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat…..Yesung dan Donghae masih tetap terduduk dihamparan pasir pantai sambil terus menautkan jari-jemari mereka satu sama lain.

Yesung mengusap lembut helaian rambut kecoklatan Donghae sambil terus memandangi wajah terlelap Donghae,yang kini tengah tertidur lelap dibahunya.

"Saranghae….saranghae Lee Donghae"Lirih Yesung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Donghae,mencium lembut bibir merah itu,tak terasa air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"nado saranghae"batin Donghae,Donghae tak benar-benar tertidur ia tahu Yesung tengah menciumnya dan merasakan ada tetesan air yang membasahi pipinya.

Hari itu tiba, hari dimana Lee Donghae akan mengikat janji suci pernikahan didepan pastur dan Tuhan.

Donghae hanya tersenyum getir,ia memandang sosok namja yang kini tengah berdiri di deretan para Tamu undangan,namja itu adalah Yesung…..Yesungpun hanya tersenyum tipis dan berusaha menguatkan hatinya melihat kekasihnya akan menikah dengan orang lain dan bukan dia.

Acara pengikatan janji sucipun selesai,Yesung tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri Donghae yang kini tengah bersama isterinya.

"Selamat..semoga bahagia Donghae-ah"ucap Yesung sambil menjabat tangan Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum getir,inikah akhir kisah cintanya dengan Yesung…kekasihnya ah bukan Yesung bukan lagi kekasihnya tapi mantan kekasihnya Yesung tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya diam melihat dirinya menikahi orang lain Donghae kecewa,batinnnya ingin menjerit tapi apalah daya….semua sudah terjadi.

"Kamsahamnida..Yesung-ah"

Dan Yesungpun berlalu meninggalkan Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum tipis.

**Ini akhir kisah cintaku dengannya…**

**Cinta tak harus memiliki…**

**Tapi aku memiliki hati dan cintanya yang akan selalu tumbuh dihatinya dan dihatiku…**

**Inilah takdir cintaku dengannya….**

**FIN**

ini fanfic kedua yang saya publish diFFN mohon diReview^^

Don't bash ya...


End file.
